Flexible packages are used for containing a wide variety of flowable contents, both solid and liquid, such as beverages, lawn products and food products. More and more packages, including flexible packages, are being used for the containment and or dispensing of food or medical products. The inside area of the packages can be maintained in a sanitary or sterile state. However, the outside of the packages are non-sanitary and non-sterile. Thus, for packages that are being used multiple times, such as a package with a re-closeable dispensing device, the dispensing device, once opened for dispensing can become contaminated and also communicate the contamination to the inside of the package. Further, the dispensing portion, such as the portion used for dispensing drinks or other flowable contents to a user's mouth or a receptacle, is generally exposed or otherwise in contact with outside or undesirable contaminants (unsanitary). Thus, there is a need for a flexible package that substantially solves the above-referenced problems with conventional package designs, configurations, and manufacturing methods.